Suicide Squad (film)
Figuring they're all expendable, a U.S. intelligence officer decides to assemble a team of dangerous, incarcerated supervillains for a top-secret mission. Now armed with government weapons, Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc and other despicable inmates must learn to work together. Dubbed Task Force X, the criminals unite to battle a mysterious and powerful entity, while the diabolical Joker launches an evil agenda of his own. Plot 9 months after the death of Superman depicted in ''Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice, ''government agent Amanda Waller proposes to assemble a squad of incarcerated criminals and Metahumans that she controls and to place them under the command of Colonel Rick Flag, a highly skilled and decorated soldier. The team, labeled by her as "Task Force X", are intended to be used to intervene in deadly missions for the United States government concerning the supernatural. The members of the team, who became known as Task Force X are recruited for service by Waller and Flag, and are offered reductions to their sentences in exchange. The members are implanted with explosive devices in their necks so Waller and/or Flag can kill any of them should they attempt to escape or directly disobey an order. Among Waller's intended recruits is Dr. June Moone, who happens to be in a relationship with Flag. Moone, an archaeologist, has become possessed by an ancient spirit known only as "The Enchantress" after opening a cursed idol in a tomb in Central America. She has difficulty controlling her powers and is soon completely overcome by the witchcraft wielding spirit. Things only get worse and the Enchantress escapes locating a vial containing her brother. She teleports to a subway station in Midway City and incapacitates a commuter to use as a host for her brother's spirit, the Incubus. The pair start to attack the city with a horde of monsters. Waller then calls on Task Force X to extract a valuable person from Midway City. The Squad; assassin Floyd Lawton (Deadshot), former psychiatrist Dr. Harleen Quinzel (Harley Quinn), robber Digger Harkness (Captain Boomerang), pyrokenetic Chato Santana (El Diablo) and the reptilian mutation Waylon Jones (Killer Croc) are implanted with the nano explosives and given their gear. Flag briefs the squad on how they are to go about accomplishing their mission. Just prior to their departure, the squad are joined by additional members; the rope wielding Christopher Weiss (Slipknot) and Tatsu Yamashiro (Katana), a mystic sword wielder to serve as Flag's bodyguard. Harley Quinn's psychopathic lover and arch-enemy of Batman, the Joker, discovers about Waller's plan and tortures one of her men into revealing to him the location where the nano bombs were made. The Joker and his men kidnap the wife of the scientist who invented them to blackmail him into telling them how to disable the bombs in order for Joker to free her. The Enchantress, sensing the squad's approach and intentions, attacks their helicopter causing it to crash. The squad now have to proceed by foot. Along the way, Captain Boomerang convinces Slipknot that there are no bombs in their necks and it is only a ploy. Slipknot attempts an escape, grappling up a building, but is killed when Flag activates the bomb demonstrating that they are no ruse. A short while later, the team encounters and is beset by a swarm of Enchantress' minions. They specifically target Flag, seemingly owing to his relationship with June. The creatures are defeated and they continue onwards. The team manages to reach their endpoint at a high-rise building right in Midway’s CBD. They work their way up surviving another clash with the creatures. Upon reaching the top they learn that their objective is actually Waller herself. She remained in the city in an attempt to conceal her participation in the Enchantress' besiegement of Midway. Waller calls for a helicopter extraction and the squad escort her to the rooftop. The helicopter arrives, but it has been commandeered by the Joker and his gang. Once they discover this, Flag and his squad open fire on the helicopter, which fires back in turn. Once in range, the Joker deactivates the nano bomb in Harley's neck, permitting her to board the helicopter and is reunited with the Joker. Waller orders Deadshot to shoot Harley but he misses, deliberately. Subsequently, the helicopter is shot down by Waller's men, and Harley jumps out on to a rooftop while the chopper crashes, seemingly killing the Joker, much to Harley's devastation. Waller is evacuated by another helicopter, leaving the squad to wait for the next one. Informed as to Waller's location, the Incubus brings down her helicopter and the Enchantress’ minions kidnap her from the wreckage. The Enchantress then begins probing Waller's mind to acquire the positions of the required pieces to build her magical mechanism that will destroy Earth’s technological facilities and rekindle humanity’s faith in the supernatural, rather than machines. Harley then returns to the squad while Deadshot discovers confidential documents abandoned by Waller which reveal that both she and Flag have been misleading the team. The squad subsequently decides to abandon the mission while Flag and his men choose to continue. The squad go to a bar but come to the realization that they have a chance to prove themselves. They are joined by Flag who destroys the controls for their neck explosives. The squad join him and pinpoint the Enchantress and Waller at the railway station. The remainder of Flags men and Killer Croc go underwater to plant a bomb beneath the Incubus, while the others enter and fight the Enchantress and her forces. The usually placatory El Diablo amplifies his powers, increasing his size into a large flaming avatar and manages to subdue the Incubus, sacrificing himself to detonate the bomb underneath, resulting in an explosion that destroys both El Diablo and the Incubus as well as the machine, ending the Enchantress’ hex. Injured from battle, Enchantress propositions the squad to fulfil their sincerest longings in exchange for their allegiance. Harley mocks an intention to accept, approaching Enchantress to get near enough to cut her heart free with Katana’s sword thereby reducing her power significantly. Captain Boomerang then finds the heart idol and gives it to Flag who eventually crushes it, killing the Enchantress and freeing June. Waller, still alive, emerges and the squad members are returned to Belle Reve and given ten years off their sentences. All but Captain Boomerang are allowed special privileges; Harley is given an espresso machine, Deadshot is allowed to visit his daughter Zoe (supervised) and Killer Croc is given a television set with cable access. Soon after, the Joker, now revealed to be alive and unscathed, arrives at Belle Reve with his men and blows his way into Harley’s cell to release her. Waller then meets with Bruce Wayne, who is given government's files with data on meta-humans in exchange for protection from investigations into what happened in Midway City. Characters *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Joker *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Rick Flag *Amanda Waller *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Chato Santana/El Diablo *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *June Moone *Enchantress *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Captain Hunter Griggs *GQ Edwards *Christopher Weiss/Slipknot *Incubus *Gerard Davis *Jonny Frost *Monster T *Gomez *Dexter Tolliver *Grace Santana *Dr. Van Criss *Barry Allen/Flash *Bruce Wayne/Batman Appearances Locations *Earth **United States ***Gotham City ****Arkham Asylum ****Ace Chemicals ***Midway City ***Belle Reve Items *Trick Boomerangs *Deadshot's suit *Good Night *Katana's sword *Enchantress' Daggers *Nano-bomb Detonator *Flash suit Vehicles *Batmobile *Jokermobile Sentient Species *Human **Metahumans Organizations *Task Force X *Gotham City Police Department *Joker's gang Mentioned * Robin * Superman Category:Films Category:Suicide Squad Films